The pathogenesis of growth failure in children with chronic inflammatory bowel disease will be studied. Previous work has indicated that chronic caloric insufficiency modulates circulating somatomedin-C levels. We will study the temporal relationship between changes in caloric intake, insulin secretion and circulating somatomedin with changes in growth velocity.